Mending Pain
by laurzieowl12
Summary: The Ducks have all grown up. For one duck though, he may not have everything he wants and is slowly pushing everyone away. Can he push past the pain or will it all become too much? Guy/Connie, Adam/Julie and Charlie are in this story. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't any of the characters in this story, Disney do. Please be nice, this is only my second fanfiction story. I hope you enjoy. **

"Guy, seriously we have to talk about this," Connie yelled after her husband as he disappeared up the stairs.

"What is there to talk about? Which ever way you look at this I can't play hockey anymore, life as we know it is going to change. Right now though I just need to go to bed," Guy shouted, not bothering to stop walking upstairs. Connie watched as her husband vanished from her vision and felt her legs crumbling under her, causing her to fall to the floor, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Mum. It's going to be alright," Eve was Connie and Guy's daughter, born almost a year after her parents graduated from college. Despite being the youngest in the family, she had always been the strongest and had often been what had kept Connie and Guy together when they fought. Now was no different

Eve still showed the signs of being the one that kept the family together. Guy had been seriously injured, the doctors said that he would be lucky if he ever walked again, basically ending his career, a fact that he couldn't deal with. Yet he still had managed to walk and for a while, everything was bright and happy again.

Guy walked but with a limp and often needed the assistance of a walking stick. He realised that he would never be able play hockey again. This was killing him inside and he was taking his pain out on everyone around him, including those close to him.

_~ Flashback ~_

_The buzzing and the beeping scared him and he instantly started panicking moving everything to make sure that he was okay. His panic slowly died down as he realised that everything was alright. The panic returned immediately as a shearing pain went up his right leg as he tried lifting it._

_"Hey, how are you feeling?" A voice asked him. Turning he saw Connie who appeared to have been sitting there the entire time._

_"Sore," Was all he could saw through gritted teeth. Realising that he was awake the doctor came in and explained what was wrong with him._

_"You shattered the bone in your lower leg. We had to put screws in there to hold the bone in place. You'll be lucky if you can ever walk again," The doctor said. Guy heard Connie thanking the doctor but it didn't matter. He couldn't play hockey, nothing mattered anymore. He was a failure to his family._

_~ End Flashback ~_

oOo

A ringing phone caused someone to start groaning. Heaving his exhausted body out of his bed, Charlie Conway, went over to answer the phone.

"What?" He asked rather bitterly. Annoyed at being disturbed from his peaceful slumber.

"Definitely one to understand phone etiquette , Spazway," A voice said laughing.

"Haha, very funny Cake-Eater. Do you know what time it is? Adam, you saw me 3 hours ago and you will see me in another 6 hours. What is so important that it couldn't wait?"

"Julie just had a call from a rather upset Connie," Adam replied. "It's Guy. Connie doesn't think that she can cope," At hearing Connie and Guy in the same sentence Charlie felt the blood drain from his face.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. Through the crying, Julie managed to make out that Connie needs help,"

"Anything else?"

"Nope, sorry. Julie and I are going over there now. You coming?"

"Yeah. See you soon," Charlie hung up the phone. "Sorry muscles, but this is more important," He muttered to himself as he frantically started searching for his car keys.

oOo

"Hey Connie. It's going to be alright. He's going to get better," Julie said as she rubbed her best friend's arm. Connie sat with her head in her hands. Her daughter and her best friend doing their best to comfort her.

"He's not my Guy. He's not the man that I married," Connie whimpered between sobs.

Ding Dong.

"That will be Charlie," Adam said as he went to answer the door. Returning with Charlie, the two males went to see their 'friend'.

Searching around upstairs they eventually found that the bedroom door was closed. After knocking, waiting, knocking again and still receiving no answer, the two barged into the room.

"What do you want?" Guy asked annoyed at the unwelcome visitors.

"To talk," Adam replied calmly, answering before a rather wound up Charlie had the chance.

"What do you want to talk about? The fact that I'm making my wife cry? That I'm a failure to my daughter or that I have lost my dream? Sure, let's talk," Guy replied. Charlie had just about lost his temper completely and Adam couldn't hold him back any longer.

"Shut Up Germaine," Charlie shouted. "You haven't even bothered to try, have you? You've sat around here and sulked. Look at yourself. Look what you've become. The doctors said that you would never walk again and yet you can walk. You might not have hockey, but you certainly have a loving family that some people would die to have. Start doing things for yourself. If you looked at what you could do, you'd realise that you would have so much,"

There was silence for a while. Adam sighed while Guy just sat there a little shocked. Slowly Guy let the information sink in.

"I guess I have been a bit of a jerk lately," Guy finally said, breaking a very awkward silence.

"No shit, Sherlock," Adam replied, slightly relieved. "You heard the words 'never walk again' and immediately gave up. You didn't even bother to look what other possibilities there are. Whether there was anything else that could be done to help you,"Guy sighed and looked up.

"No I didn't. I gave up, I s'pose, and I pushed everyone away,"

"First thing that you've got right all day," Charlie responded.

"I'm sorry guys," Guy said.

"Apology accepted, but we're not the ones that you should be apologising too. There are two people downstairs that are wondering what has happened to their father and husband," Adam said.

**AN: If you liked this story, Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own any of these characters (apart from Eve), they all belong to Disney. I hope that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you like this chapter. I won't be able to update this story for a while as I have a lot of homework and next week I am going to be in Central Australia (without Internet and sleeping in swags). **

"Connie?" Guy asked looking over at his wife, who almost literally had started crying a puddle. Connie looked up, surprised that her husband was actually talking to her and not shouting at her. "I'm sorry," Connie looked shocked, a little speechless as did Julie and Eve who were still by her side.

"What?" Connie finally managed to say, still a little shocked.

"I said I'm sorry. I have been acting like a jerk and taking out my anger on you," Guy replied. Connie was still in shock but was starting to accept what Guy was saying.

"Are you going to be alright now?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. I think so. You can go if you want, I think that Guy and I need to talk," Connie replied.

"Well, if you need us you know where we are," Julie said rubbing Connie's arm before standing up and grabbing her bag. "Come on you two. Let them talk," Motioning towards Adam and Charlie.

Once outside the three started talking.

"I am going home to my bed, before I have to be up for practice," Charlie explained stifling a yawn.

"I know what you mean," Adam said walking towards the car. "I'll see you in a few hours,"

"Yep. See you soon. Bye Julie. Make sure that Adam gets some sleep tonight," Charlie said as he walked toward his own car.

"Will do. See you Charlie," Julie replied and got into the car where Adam was waiting.

oOo

"Guy," Connie whispered as Guy sat down on the couch next to her.

"Connie," He replied. "I am so sorry. I know that I have been hurting you, but right now I am still trying to find myself again. Without hockey I have no idea who I am without it, I have been playing since I was 7."

"Yes, Guy. Ever since your accident you have changed," She stopped and sighed wiping her sweaty hands on her pants. "i know that hockey was a huge part of your life, but that isn't the reason why I married you."

"I am a failure though. Who wants to employ someone who has trouble walking and has spent their entire life playing hockey?"

"You are not a failure, you never will be." Connie said and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. He remained sitting their on the couch, trying to figure out what had just happened. Thoughts ran through his mind, not necessarily what would be always considered rational.

_It took my best friends yelling and shouting at me to realise that I've been hurting my family. I must be a failure. My daughter never sees me and when she tries to talk to me I just shout at her. Banks and Conway say that I have things people would die for, but I am a failure, I'm hurting everyone and I don't see how anything is going to change. _Guy thought to himself. He wasn't going to change until he realised he needed too.

oOo

"Banks, Conway, pick up the pace," A coach yelled at two players who were lagging behind yawning.

"I am so tired," Charlie said as he yawned again and almost fell over. Adam started laughing but felt just the same way. "Shut Up Banksie,"

"Sorry, but that was just classic," He sighed and looked at his feet. "I sure hope that Connie and Guy sort out their problems soon though because anymore nights trying to knock the sense into Guy and I swear that I am going to pass out," Adam replied.

"I know what you mean. When will he see what he does have and what he doesn't?" Charlie asked.

"I know that I shouldn't be bringing this up, but there might be someone who can help Guy, I mean with his leg. Mentally, well that's a different story,"

Charlie looked like h. Was going to reply but never got the chance to because their coach started shouting at them.

"Banks and Conway. Any slower and the two of you will be doing laps after practice," The two players shot each other a look and started skating faster around the rink.

oOo

"Mom (please note my use of American spelling), are you alright?" Eve asked noticing that her mother was sitting on the couch staring off into space. After receiving no answer she asked again and even started waving her hand in front of her mother's face trying to grab her attention.

"Mom?"

"Sorry. What did you ask?" Connie finally spoke, appearing to have come out of her trance.

"I asked if your alright."

"Yes."

"Really? Because I just saw you staring into space. Truly, what is wrong?"

Connie sighed before answering before answering her 12 year old daughter. "Yeah. I am just trying to process what happened last light. Your dad said sorry and although I think that he truly means to pull himself from his depression, the road ahead is going to be a bumpy one,"

"Yes, but at least he has recognised that something is wrong. It's a start," Eve replied trying her best to sound positive.

"It's a start," Connie sighed and started sipping the coffee that had been steadily growing cold in her hands.

**AN: Please, please review. **


End file.
